War Dogs
by nativejoker
Summary: Darkseid feared tyrant of Apokolips, and New God. Searches the multiveres for strongest and deadliest. It's them that will become his new elite warriors. He may have them
1. The Weapon, and The Beast

In some bar within a logging town. A man sits drinking in the corner. Ignored by the other patrons. Continuing uninterrupted, taking a swig. Scent of stale beer, cheap cigarettes and gasoline. Every now and then, that familiar scent hit. Rusted iron, the kind that leaks out of bodies. Reaching the end of the bottle. Yanking a few crumpled bills out. Only a few notice as he left his seat.

Logan, a mutant who soon became the ultimate weapon. A man beyond an natural life. Age had gifted knowledge and pain. Over the years has become proficient at what he does. It wasn't nice.

Eyes latched as he walked out. Few would challenge would have the courage to challenge him. A few conversations and laughs filled his ears. Outside winter had came, wind nipping. Unnoticed by Logan, wearing a simple leather coat. A few assholes leaning against his bike. Something he didn't take kindly to.

"Hey" catching their attention, as they seemed annoyed. "Would you mind gettin off my bike"

"Or what?"

"Or we have a big fuckin problem"

Tossing a cigarette to the road. As a few approached. Grinning as one threw a punch. Quickly breaking his hand as it connected. Groaning in pain, as Logan threw his own. A light jab still doing more damage than a sledgehammer.

"Last chance"

The others grabbed what they could get. Boards, pipes, broken bottles. Charging, evading their attempts to stike, countering with a few hits. Didn't take much to take down a gang of assholes. All fell groaning in pain, blood covered faces. Getting on the bike, starting its engine. Roar exploded as he peeled out the lot.

Driving down a darkened road. Wind rushing pass, continuously cutting through his jacket. Freezing, but unfazed no matter the temperature. A man who often worked alone. If needed he would join his comrades, on any battlefield. Focused on the trail before him. An awful smell touched his nose. Scent of death getting stronger, even more so as he drove. Soon hearing a buzzing, faint though not obscured. An unknown flew past almost running him off-road.

"The fuck!"

Peering into the dark, a figure charged. Carrying him off his bike soon crashing without a rider. Taking Logan further above. A familiar snitk as three blades erected from his knuckles. Gripping a wing then slicing it off. The creature howled as it began a quick descent. Hitting the earth below, bouncing like a skipping stone. Halted by a tree, making contact as blood decorated it.

"Shit, that's sure to leave a dent" growling as any injury received began to heal. Crunching twigs and leafs, the creature had returned. What followed sounded akin to locusts. Similar winged beast surrounded, ready to pounce. Wearing armor with unknown etchings on it, with an omega sign. Acting like hounds on the hunt. The way moved and had corralled him into a circle. "So you wanna fight?"

Popping out both pairs of claws. Snarling at the enclosing creatures. Stampeding, clashing head on with a charge. Slashing wildly killing any that challenged. A few spewd fire burning flesh. Fighting through the flames decapitating it. Breathing heavily, glancing up catching sight of a swarm. Rushing deeper into the wilderness, putting distance between him and them.

Snapping back, slicing two out the air. A few circling him on foot, slicing a tree to break their formation. Charging those not fast enough to react. Digging blades deep within each one. Sniffing the air ince more, blood running off his hands. Another scent foreign to the hunter.

"Alien"

Stopping as another smell caught him. This was different like Hellfire and dead flesh. Stomping out the shadows stood a giant. A black mane covering most of his head. Strange armor, similar to the others with that same symbol. Equipped with a club, large and bulky, difficult to wield if not mastered. The giant chuckled being underwhelmed by his target.

"This, this creature is supposed to be the weapon?"

Logan snarled barring his teeth. The unknown grinned holding his weapon. Nodding as more of the creatures appeared. Logan roared charging. Swarming, still unable to stop him. Cutting down any that stood in his wake.

"Argh!!" Breaking through the horde. Rushing toward their leader. Leaping, only to be swatted back. Smashing into a tree, shaking it off.

Attempting another assault, the giant swung his club. Ducking slashing into his side. Blood leaked wincing in pain. Anger overcame the enemy, catching Wolverine. The unknown gripped his ankle throwing him away. Flying at high speed skipping across the ground.

"A insignificant wound, you can't harm me! Kalibak! Son of Darkseid!!"

'_Darksied_?' The name unfamiliar. By its sound, could be alien or even mystic in nature. Logan charged zig zagging as unable to predict his moves. The aliens glare, trained on him watching for any tells. Kalibak raised his club swinging it. He ducked sliding underneath. Cutting the tendons behind his legs.

"Argh! You insignificant ant!!" Gripping his head, Kalibak slammed him down. Pinning Logan down, struggling to escape. A strike to the head hit, then another. Severely beating the mutant down. Til he no longer saw movement. Rising as Parademons surrounded their prey. "Restrain him, we don't want the rodent to harm anyone"

Nearing Logans body, spotting his chance. Wolverine shot up digging his claws in the creature. Reacting it struggled soon flying off. Holding on til at least being a mile away. Landing the killing blow. A crash landing was unavoidable. Rising the mutants clothes burnt or slashed away. Revealing the X-Man suit underneath. Tearing away the rest of the charred cloth. Now soaked in melted snow. Breathed frosted with each exhale.

Looking back seeing the creatures tracking him. Using his head start to get away. Running away wasn't a option for Logan. Outnumbered by an unknown enemy. Were they just tracking him? Or was it happening everywhere and he was just late for the party. Not losing a step barely keeping ahead of the horde.

"They ain't giving up" growling as he kept his pace. Sprinting over rocks and pass trees. Hearing what chased him closing in.

Miles behind stood Kalibak watching. Amused as the apokoliptin creatures followed. Why his father wanted this human was beyond him. As Kalibak could best any other.

"He seems to think otherwise" Dr. Bedlam faded into view. Face distorted to match the evil within. As one of Apokolips best scientist, he found this earth much more intriguing. Hovering above the ground beside his masters son. "It would be best to capture him before he makes it to the beast"

Growling at the apparition who only grinned. Stomping in pursuit of the mutant. A stubborn and unruly child since birth. Chuckling escaped Bedlam as he faded out of existence. Each member of the horde sniffed the air, trying to find their target.

Dashing beneath a crevice staying hidden. Logan wasn't going to lose them. They were targeting him, but unknown to who they were. Their scent didn't march any alien species he knew. Pulling his mask on, as large footsteps trembling the earth. Scent matched the one from earlier.

"_Kalibak, did you acquire the weapon?_"

"No, its proving to be a challenge"

"_Hurry, were starting to close in on the beast before he turns, reach him before the other does_"

Ending the transmission leaving in search for his target. Overhearing their discussion, it seemed he wasn't the only one. By the way they were talking, they were most likely after Banner. Darting out as soon as he left. Advancing onward, catching sight of a road. Spotting a oncoming truck, not wasting his chance Logan rushed to make it.

"Shit" hearing the horde returning. Exerting himself past his limit, just as the truck pass. Logan leaped catching back wagon, taking cover in a pile of hay. The horde flew onto the road, searching for his presence. It was going to a long ride to where he needed to be.

**Area 51**

Bruce Banner had taken resident in his former lab. Beyond the well quiet and well kept scientist, was an uncontrolled power. One to rival gods and shake the heavens. Bruce had noticed a series of anomalies. A continuous invasions or transportation from dimensions outside his world. They were sure to leave residue of sorts.

**thump**

Glancing up a crumbles of dirt fell. Something had landed on the roof. No one should know that he was here. So why was there a visitor present. Footsteps landed heavily on as it traveled down. Reaching the front door, balling hands into fists. A moment of quiet hit. Nothing the ticking of his watch.

Shock covered his face as Logan bursted through the door. Huffing out heavy breather after another.

"Banner, we need to get you outta here"

"What? Logan what's wrong how did you find me?"

"How many times did we fight? You think I wouldn't remember your scent?"

"What's wrong? Why're you here?"

Bruce heard what sounded like a swarm giant grasshoppers, it crept closer. Both stood ready Logan sniffed the air. Eyes widening, grabbing Bruce by the collar. Pulling him to an underground shaft. The roof caved in as swarms of creatures flooded within. Logan dragged Bruce behind who attempted to remain calm. Hoping he wouldn't in such an enclosed space.

"Don't Hulk out just yet Banner"

The swarm continued into the dormant lab. Reaching outside as a vent cover flew off. Wolverine exited first seeing the swarms trying to chase after them. Bruce body began to shift and morph. First his skin pigment changed into a shade of green, muscles began to reshape, bones broke and expanded. Soon his clothes began to rip and tear due to his size altering. Voice deepening as the Hulk was rising out.

The horde surrounded the two. Logan watched as they did him. Hissing and growling at the two. All back an inch or two, as a shadow loomed over Wolverine. Out the corner of his eye, stood a behemoth. Logan grinned.

"**Rrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!**"

"Rrrrrggghhhhh!"

Hulk roared as Logan snarled unleashing his claws. The swarm charged, Kalibak and another watched. He outgrew the young apokoliptin by a couple of feet. Wearing thick ebony armor, with a crimson trim. Holding a battleaxe, sharp enough to cut through steel. Eyes red as the blazes of Apokolips. Steppenwolf, the General of Darkseids army

"We're too late"

"We're never too late" staring down at his nephews son. Nodding for Kalibak to enter the fray. Gritting his teeth, lumbering into the storm of battle. Steppenwolf awaited as Bedlam appeared. "Do you have it?"

"Yes" handing a few pellets.

Smirking as he too entered in the hunt.

Hulk killed off waves of parademons. Unrelenting, or merciful, scorched skin that quickly healed. A pile of scrap and flesh piled as Logan stood over it painted green. Their blood dripping of his claws, soaking his uniform. Crushing one in his grasp, Hulk threw the carcass away. Steppenwolf saw his chance, tossing the pellets. Bursting into a cloud of purple smoke.

"**Rrrrgggghhh**!" Growling as the smoke blurred his vision. Throwing wild attacks, at anything he saw. Chuckling as Steppenwolf toyed with the beast. Poking, striking from random blindspots. Hulk began to cough, movements began to slow down. Falling to his hands and knees. Reverting back to a more human form.

"Banner!-" a large fist crashed into Wolverines back. Blood ran out his mouth. Another strike hit putting him further into the ground. Unmoving, as Kalibak smiled standing over his prey.

"Give them the sedative, and let us be off"


	2. The Rider And The Witch

Granny Goodness stood watch over a rocky landscape. On the edge of a canyon. Night sky blanketed the earth. The swarm flooded inside the canyon. The communicator sounded, answering as Steppenwolf spoke.

"_Granny, we procured the weapon and beast, returning to Apokolips_"

"Darkseid will be pleased"

"_How comes capturing the rider?_"

A sudden flare of flame shot out the rocky landscape. Illuminating for miles around, scorching those that came. Glaring at its source, as a lone figure walks out. A chain falling loose from its grasp.

"I'll let you know"

Ending the discussion, a larger larger stepped beside Granny. Devilances a prized servant of his lord. Holding his favored spear. More of the swarm attacked.

Johnny Blaze, aka Ghost Rider the devils bounty hunter. Gripping his chain, lashing it out. Slicing through one after the other. Heating it to dangerous temperatures. Melting through any armor they had. Shooting pillars of Hellfire at others.

"Get him"

Devilance stomped away, intending on capturing it. Tightening her hold a scroll a last measure.

Swinging his chain, slicing through crowds of parademons. Roaring out a wave of Hellfire. Burning all into ash and melted armor. The winds of flames dissipated, an incoming spearpoint hit. Sinking him into the ground, Devilance had grew to sixty feet high. As did his spear, pinning the entity. Not long before it started to move.

"**Argh!! Aaarrrghh!!**"

Ghost Rider blasted the surrounding terrain. Tugging and tanking on the blade tip. Devilance shocked at the strength of this human. A deep growl, as the blazing skull glared. Pushing back the gigantic man. Angered, molding his free hand into a fist. Smashing it down onto the demonic rider. Grinning as he had seemingly crushed their target.

"Granny! Target-"

A trembling of earth alerted the New God. Soon a searing pain overwhelmed his hand. Burning off his armored suit, to the flesh. Releasing as sparks were still lit, the demon marching out the hole. From shadows struck the parademons. Piling atop, fighting off each sending waves of Hellfire. The New God, swung his spear. Striking, the blade digging into the earth. Creating a trench, as the Rider was being dragged.

"**You are a sinner!!**"

His size and strength began to increase. Matching that of his enemy, disarming Devilance. Landing a an uppercut, flattening him. Granny disappointed in her lords servant. Though impressed by her target, no wonder Darkseid wish for it. The Rider spewed the blazes from hell. Burning major parts of the New God.

"**You will die, burned by the sins of all-**"

A chanting was heard in the distance. No would be able to hear it, but for Ghost Rider it was clear as day. Like a bell ringing in his head, getting louder with each word. Gripping his head tight, trying to resist. Futile as they made way into his mind.

"**Argh! Aaaarrrgggghhhh!**"

As if someone was stabbing him with a blade. A torture no one would withstand. Shrinking to normal size, struggling shooting out flares and pillars of Hellfire. Screaming in agony as Granny Goodness stepped up. Holding in her hands the scroll, reading the parchment. A binding spell, began to work. The inferno began to die down. As his color of flame turned to blue. A sign of his servitude to Darkseid.

"Hail Darkseid"

Granny Goodness smiled as the demon rose. Awaiting her orders standing dormant. A groan awoke Granny from her euphoria. Glimpsing to the side as the giant Devilance lay defeated. Body badly burned, weak and unable to move. The elder disgusted by his pathetic state. Walking away, as the Rider followed close behind.

"Finish him"

Speaking these words, parademons vegan to inch close. Eyeing their meal from afar. Devilance panicked trying to call out to her.

"Granny? Wait! I'll do better! I swear!!" A weak yelp as he reached out. Nipping and hissing the horde swarmed him. Eating his flesh, tearing at his skin, as blood began to fill the canyon. Screams of pain echoed out at the night sky. A boomtube opened, as Granny glanced at her charge.

"Darkseid will be pleased"

**Apokolips**

Big Bard a New God, and field leader of her lords Female Furies. The most experienced of the team. Training her subordinates to carry out Darkseids plans. To die for him.

"Why?"

The question came from Gilotina, the youngest of four under Barda. A blonde woman with white armor. Much like Amazonian armor, it revealed much of her flesh. Showing the muscle and power underneath. Gilotinas beauty did not match the person within, who was a sadistic, and murderous.

"We train, for years with Granny, and now we're not good enough!" She lashed out. Barda stood in the back leaning on a wall. As the other two stood. Stompa, a powerful woman whose strength match those of the metas on earth. Lashina, a woman whose skill with a rope was on par with Wonder Woman. Mad Harriat, a woman who chuckled at thought of death.

"Then they, go and get these... dogs!?"

"You"

A voice that had became familiar with over years of abuse. Granny Goodness stepped out from the shadows. Gilotina had regretted what she said. Knowing that her mentor had no mercy for Darkseid.

"You question, our lord Darkseids plan?" Monotoned, and emotionless as she approached her ward. Averting her eyes downward. Too shameful to look at her. "Normally I would punish you for your insolent tongue"

Her eyes widened as she heard those words. Still refusing to look into her gaze.

"Fortunately, We don't need a moment or even second disrupting Darkseids plans" Granny walked away, as Barda followed. Meeting within the Gladitoral Arena where the inhabitants could watch brutal slave matches.

"We succeeded in finding the Rider"

"How did you subdue him?"

Holding out the scroll which held the binding spell. Chuckling as she returned to her robes. "I sought out those with mystical knowledge, and thus provided me with a way"

"Just one more"

"Yes, and then Dr. Bedlam will takeover from here"

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

Wanda Maximoff levitated within the halls of Sorcerer Supremes home. Here she felt calm at peace, she hung in the air, other items did as well. Eyes closed, concentrating on the power within. Like an animal it shifted and changed, ever growing.

Flashes of the past entered her mind. The chaos she had let into her world. Able to destroy the world beneath her feet. Thinking she would control it, but yet. Shaking the thought from her mind, taking in a deep breath.

"**Hehehe**..." A chuckle alerted Wanda glancing all over for the source. Brought discomfort, how it chilled her spine. Falling lightly to the ground, listening for the voice. Peaking out from the darkness. Upon first glance one would mistake him for a demon. Face torn, and warped forever stuck in a sadistic grin. Bright orange eyes, examining her carefully. "**You're the witch**"

"Who are you" firm in tone, ready to attack. Worried that she would once again lose control. He drifted weightlessly in the air. Keeping an eye on the intruder.

"**I am his lords counsel, Desaad**" he hissed in reply. Revealing a pair of sickly arms. Barely any muscle to them, dark rotted skin. Fingernails elongated to a sharp point. "**I'm here for you child, here to take you away**"

"No!" A bolt shot him in face blinding him. Rushing out the door, sprinting down halls. Glancing back as the creature crawled after her. Hissing as he got closer. Placing a hex on a corner of a wall. Wanda dashed downstairs, as Desaad passed it detonated. Burning his face, shouting in pain.

"**Get her!**"

His command echoed throughout the sanctum. Fading in the distance, halting dead in her tracks. Creaking and thumps, scratching as she listened.

**Crash!!**

Parademons broke in hissing at the witch. Blasting on instinct, more crawled infesting the Sanctum. Sending powerful hexes trying to reduce their number. Seeing no choice she brought the ceiling down. Crushing any under the rubble, Desaad began to approach her. A wave of energy hit the sadist pinning him against the wall.

"**You can't escape us!!**"

More parademons poured in as she jumped over the second floor rail. Floating to the main floor, bursting out the Sanctum. Sprinting down the street, a cloud of the mysterious creatures followed. Panic it Wanda hard, her eyes turned to a reddish color, short arcs of power ran off her hands and body.

"**Argh!!!!**"

A pillar of powerful magic punched a hole into the sky. Gritting her teeth in burning anger. Floating into the eye of the storm.

"**Leave me alone!!**"

The demons began to turn the creature into dust. The hundreds present deminished into nothing. A echo voices entered her head. Repeatedly saying the same thing over and over.

_"You're no good"_

_"You're out of control!"_

_"You're a menace!!"_

_"A monster!!"_

_"_**No!!"**

A wave bursted from her, killing others that came. Her mind straining as the voice spoke. Breaking down distorting the reality around her. Soon falling to the street below. Eyes closed as she uttered nonsense. Desaad approached, as did Dr. Bedlam who faded into place.

"I was in control!"

"Darkseid needs her now, we can't afford to waste time on triviality"

Growling she was picked off the street. Kalibak carrying her without question. Limp body unmoving, as Bedlam smiled.


	3. Foreseen Destiney

"Argh!!"

Desaad shocked Logan once again. It had been weeks since capture, and this speciman was interesting. Chuckling as he hit another wave of electricity.

"Argh!!!"

"Careful" out the shadows Bedlam appeared. Desaad frustrated by his colleague, an annoyance no doubt to the torturer. "I don't wish for him at his weakest, neither does Darkseid"

Growling as he halted the torture. Shuffling over to a rather large tank of green liquid within held Bruce Banner. Gazing at the glass, as the skinny human brought disbelief.

"This lanky human is our prized capture?"

"Yes, and don't allow the sedative to drain, we need him constantly under" Bedlam warned, the damage this 'Hulk' could do on Apokolips would surely hinder them. Desaad approached the witch who was placed in a dreamlike state. "They must not awake til the chips are placed"

"When will you be able to do so?"

"Before sun down"

**Darkseid Chamber**

The lord of Apokolips had received news of his new soldiers. Pleased as he could now start a proper plan with his new War Dogs. A hologram of earth appeared as his elite stood attention.

"Metropolis, Central City, and several others are primed targets for strongholds" Steppenwolf spoke, as the other elite listened. As red key points marked the map. Darkseid stood quietly, anyzing the earth carefully. It had been a trial to capture the planet. Its man of steel, and other protectors disrupting any attempt. In truth, each participated in use of a vessel from earth. Everyone seemed to have wanted something of value, but in the end turned on Apokolips. They had became a liability, so he decided to use warriors who didn't question or expect anything return. Loyal to death servants, capable of winning hos prize. "As we infiltrate each point, we send the War Dogs to Metropolis"

"Why Metropolis?" Kalibak questioned, hissing in disfavor. Over the past few days, he had been seeing these new 'allies' as a threat. Which put him out of favor with his father. He had also wanted to fight the Kryptonian himself, gaining victory for his homeworld.

"Simple, our War Dogs will distract the League while we bring in more troops"

"A cowards way"

"Coward?" The word uttered from his fathersfathers lips drew attention. Rising from his throne, stomping towards his son. Trembling, but unbowed as he looked his father in the eye. His gaze felt like a weight of a planet itself. Holding his ground, despite his fear growing. "You think I'm a coward?"

Swallowing harshly, mouth dry and sweat pouring down. An intense standoff was held. One sided as the eldest stood strong. Before turning a back hand slap tossed Kalibak into a wall. Drawing blood from his jaw, and onto the floor. All looked on at the humiliated son of Darkseid.

"You dare call me a coward, when you have yet to produce results?" Turning as his elite remained quiet. Unwavering in their devotion to their lord. "This Justice League has foiled our attempts, time and time again, but nothing has come from such strife"

"Your lordship, I'm confident our new soldiers can handle this distraction" Desaad spoke soundly, as his counsel was always sought out. Not willing to use his words recklessly. "Dr. Bedlam will implant them with the motherbox chips and we'll start preparations"

"Good, If this does fail me, be sure you all will understand wrath" those words drew an ounce of fear from them. As their lord rarely made such threats lightly. Returning his gaze to Kalibak who wiped away blood. Watching his father stand over him. "Insult me once more, and I'll throw you into the pits of Apokolips"

A whisper that felt akin to the cold hand of death. Nodding in understanding as Darkseid retired to his chambers. All breathing easier due to their lords departure.

**Torture Chambers**

Bedlam had started his first implantation of the motherbox chips. Logan was the first, as his was the most difficult. The scientist had to continuously keep burning away tissue to get to the spinal cord. Placing the device on the bone, the tech quickly wrapped around. Embedding wires directly into the brain. Logan lashed and snarled as if a wild animal had been captured. Any movement came to an immediate halt. His body gone limp, as Bedlam examined.

"Rise" the table that held him prisoner, released the mutant. Rising without a word spoken. Eyes bloodshot red, his face forever in a deep scowl. Standing, and ready for any order to be programmed. "Excellent"

**Grannys Arena**

The Female Furies trained to their last breath. Barda receiving order to do so. Watching every move that made, any flawed tactic, improving each. Granny entered next to Bedlam, his grin revealed a crooked smile.

"Granny, what is the meaning of this?"

"Dr. Bedlam has succeeded in his duties and wishes to test his lords new weapon"

"Yes, Barda before one kills one must be prepared"

Barda felt uneasy, giving this new toy something that could hinder her efforts. In no position to refuse as she moved aside. A large container was wheeled in by parademons. Pushing the heavy machinery. The doors opened revealing a man clad in black armor. Unimpressed, as the Furies saw the so called weapon.

"Exit" a ordered followed as his eyes shot open. Stepping out without a word uttered. A stare unobstructed by its true goal: kill. Bedlam chuckled in excitement, as he watched his specimen move without question. "Any who would like to volunteer?"

The Furies remained silent. Disappointed as testing on drones would be too predictable. Well as being a waste of time and poor data analyst. No, he needed a true warriors prowess to find the limit, or his masters work would be a failure. Barda saw the impatience in Granny, sighing as she went to volunteer.

"I will"

Gilotinas words was no surprise to the others. A spark ignited within Bedlam once more. As the youngest fury gripped her sword and shield. A glaring at the new weapon. Undeterred by her mission to prove her worth.

"I'll prove that we're still his elite by cutting this weakling down!"

"We'll see, attack"

His claws released, Gilotina charged sword ready. Swinging her blade expertly, but the mutant dodged each. Using her shield, striking him, blocking as she pushed. Sliding across, as he halted her advance. Hidden behind her shield, his claws pierced through. Tearing a large chunk out of it. Retreating to put space between herself and him. Noticing the hole, throwing away the useless tool.

"Argh!!"

Charging striking down with her sword. Using one pair of claws to block the oncoming attack.

"Don't kill, only maim"

Growling, Logan retracted a one pair of his claws. Landing a solid strike to Gilotinas stomach. Air knocked out, gasping for air. Following it with a knee to the jaw. Drawing blood as she stumbled back. Regaining her footing throwing her own punch, the hit almost broke Gilotinas hand as it made contact with his skull. Throwing another strike, then another, soon beating down the young warrior.

"That's enough" Bedlam ordered stomping his assault. Gilotina lay on the ground beaten and defeated, face in the dirt. A satisfied look on the doctors face. Wolverine returned to his metal cage. Eyes closing as he retired for rest. "You've proven myself correct"

As Bedlam hovered away, with parademons rolling weapon away. Granny stared at her young fury, who had still rise. Disappointed as she thought her training of the young was made her superior. A error within her judgement, as the elder left. The other Furies left leaving their sister, Barda stayed, but a moment longer as she too left.

**Kalibaks Chamber**

"Argh!!!!" The young prince threw a chair toward a wall. Anger boiled within as humiliation devastated any respect garnered among the elite. Upon his bed lay a small harem of women, not the prettiest nor elegant in anyway. As they showed strength, and power, warriors from his fathers army. "How dare he humiliate me!"

Grabbing a goblet of Apokoliptin ale, inhaling the drink. As streams poured from his jaws. Breathing heavily after drowning himself, wiping any remaining liquid. Beard soaked, as glared at painting of him, his sister and father.

"Come son of Darkseid, lay with us"

"I'll lay once I'm king of Apokolips!"

"Such bravery" from the dark was his sister. The daughter of Darkseid, Grail, the offspring of her father and an Amazonian assassin. Skin a stone-ish grey, with eyes that resembled her fathers. Amongst all his children she was favored. As her brother was always hated Grail, her very existence was an insult to him. "Is it only behind closed doors, that you are brave?"

"I don't need anything from a half-breed like you! A very stain on Apokoliptin pride!" Growling in offense. She smiled, calm and collected, slow to anger. Standing tall to any who thought wise to insult her.

"And yet I am its pride, and you its shame"

Words as sharp as any blade, as the goblet was crushed under his might.

**War Room**

Bedlam entered Darkseids war room, despite little opposition they had. The only ones able to challenge his legion were the New Gods of New Genesis. With dark gods recently acquired War Dogs, that might change.

"You lordship?"

"Status?"

"The motherbox chips have been implanted save for the Rider who is under mystic binding, all ready for your command" he informed, Darkseid gaze remained on a planet. It was known for their military might. A ideal place to test the carnage of the War Dogs.

"How soon cab we deploy them?"

"When you command my lord"

In response he smiled.


	4. Massacre of Sector 3555

"Oh my god"

Hal Jordan Green Lantern of sector 2814. Member of the Justice League, ones whose will strengthened. On an assignment from the Guardians. Green Lanterns were killed on response to an attack on Sector 3555. Hovering above the charred earth, as mountains of corpses were spotted on the horizon. Buildings crumbled, life barely left to survive. Other Green Lanterns had accompanied Hal. Just as shock to see the devastation.

"What happened?"

As they examined further, they notice discrepancies. As one pool of bodies contained civilians, while the warriors were lined up most likely restrained. Hands, feet and neck portions showed signs of such. Proving they were the last to die, wounds resembling an execution.

"Look for survivors, there must be"

Responding team searched, scanning each rock or debris. Using their rings to look for signs of a heartbeat. Hal could smell charred flesh, and burnt iron. It almost overwhelms his nose to how strong the odor was. Fires still lit the night, as the horizon was shaded orange.

"Green Lantern Jordon! Come! Come look!!"

Hal and the others rushed to the comrades side. Once they got there, shock came, in the middle of the city was a large tree. Formerly filled with vibrant color leafs, in the sight of sun. Now, nothing was there, burnt, but still stood. Bare, as the ash surrounded its trunk. What drew them was the squadron of Green Lanters hanging from the branches. Bloody and beaten, lacerations across their bodies. Rings broken dangling from their nooses.

"Who is savage enough... to do... this?"

A faint sob reach Hal, glancing back and forth. Looking under rubble and debris, lifting a large piece of stone wall. A young female lay curled, seeing them she jumped hugging Hal. Holding on to her tight, trying to comfort her. She began to speak in a hurried tone.

"What she saying?"

"Tanslating" the ring began to convert her language into reading. Finally finishing, as she spoke it converted. "She says they were attacked"

"By who?" Asking as the young woman cried, eyes swollen from the shear tears coming down.

"They came from the stars, she says their warriors tried to hold them off"

"Then?"

"They were captured, and the citizens were gathered and-" he stopped as the detail was too much for the lantern. Almost vomiting at the very thought.

"What about our brothers and sister from the Corp?"

She spoke even faster, trying to recall what had happened.

"She says they came in an attempt to stop them, but their leaders killed them"

"Who was it?"

"She...doesn't know"

Finally stopping the woman eyes closed. Falling into Hals arms, she had died from shear exhaustion. Trauma too fatal to recover, maybe it was best. Laying her down gently, paying her respect.

"We'll inform the guardians"

**Apokolips**

The Elite had celebrated with drink and food. The razing of a planet had satisfied their sadistic nature. Everyone, but the elite themselves who stood in the War Room.

"The mission was a success" Desaad spoke

"In a total of hours what would take days" Bedlam agreed

Darkseid was pleased though didn't express it. Kalibak angered, his father trusted these freaks more than himself. News that they had killed a squad of Green Lanterns especially boil inside.

"The Green Lanterns that came were showed no mercy"

"We're ready to invade earth!"

"No!"

Darkseid spoke as he rised off his seat. Showing a list of planets and enemies, that he wanted dead at his feet.

"I want every name upon this list dead, at the foot of my throne, we will invade earth, not until we fully exemplify our might!"

All smiled, Darkseid with his new weapons had became even more unforgiving. Each elite was given a name, but his generals were given weapons. Any his path would learn what the meaning of fear is. Any that showed resistance would be exterminated.

"My lord, during the planets extermination, we came into contact with Green Lanterns" Desaad spoke, his lord had knew the Lanterns were allied with New Genesis. Coupled with the other Corps disrupting his conquest. "What should we do with them my lord?"

"Kill any that stand in our wake"

**Earth: Watchtower**

Circling in Earths orbit was a Watchtower. A base built by the Justice League, with donations from generous investors, used with metals from earth and space.

Gathering together for an urgent report. Green Lantern had to bring it to their attention. A entire planet razed to the ground, no survivors, and barely anything to rebuilt if there was. The pictures from how the warriors were, to the mass graves of the dead civilians. Each gut wrenching after the other, but no sign of who did it.

"Do you know who did this? With Green Lantern database you should have an idea" Superman asked, the man of steel, and last son of krypton. A alien imbued with godlike abilities, but with a heart of gold. Fighting for the American way. Though naive in his thinking, and ideals to a fault.

"Whoever did this knew someone was coming" Diana, Wonder Woman, Princess of Themyscira and daughter of Zeus. A Amazon descendant of the gods, skill, beauty as lethal as any blade she held. Whose views were hopeful yet unnaive. "See how the bodies were placed, and how the Lanterns were displayed"

"They were sending a message" Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham, just a mortal man who stood beside gods. One of the smartest men on the planet. Who shared Supermans ideals of justice, but Dianas realistic views of the world. A man paranoid by caution, distraught by grief. "We need to find out who did this, and put an end to it"

"We didn't find any trace of who did it"

"How? Genocide on a global scale how can you not find a trace?" Unconvinced as Batman thought on the matter. Could it be an alien akin to Superman? An invasion force? What could be killing on a global scale?

"I don't know, whoever is doing this is obviously skilled, and extremely so" the warrioress examined the carnage. The warriors executed last to die, civilians first.

"We'll make a proper investigation once we get a lead"

**Apokolips: Labs**

The weapons were sedated, tubes were forced into their stomachs. Forced feeding them nutrients, Darkseid didn't wish for his weapons to dull. They sat dormant, unmoving as they awaited instruction. The room empty, nothing, but the machines. Barda quietly entered, curiosity had gripped her. Unable to make heads or tails of these beings. Nothing in her life span would have prepared the fury.

The young witch was held within an anti-gravity chamber. Resting in a meditative state, eyes closed. The Rider always accompanied Granny, as he had no need for food or water. The Beast was held under heavy sedatives, within a tank. In his human form he seemed sickly, as if he was held away from the light. Lastly the Weapon, held in restraints tightly over his arms and ankles.

In a sleep like state, examining every inch of her 'weapon'. Short, but muscular his appearance was that of an animal. Sharp canines, rugged and by his posture even under their influence he was ready for battle. Inching ever closer, to him the weapons eyes shot open. A jump in surprise as Barda didn't expect a reaction.

"Must be due to extinct" she concluded.

"Steppenwolf..." snapping around to see Granny Goodness at the door. Behind her Rider who always seemed close behind. "He spoke of how excellent this ones tracking abilities were, and his endless stamina"

The old crone grinned, Barda didn't respond backing away from him. His eyes closed again, resting for when he would be needed.

"I don't want to fail our lord"

"And with this you won't, no bounty will escape your grasp, no prize will go rewarded" she spoke easily with honeyed words, upon a silver tongue. Each enticing after the other, but Barda was a warrior at heart. Honor and battle was the only things that interested her. Victory would be her compensation.

"Come we must discuss further"

Barda glimpsed back, eyeing the weapons.


	5. War Path

Warworld a weaponized moon size satelite that carved its path in blood. Under the power of Mongul, a tyrant who showed little mercy for those that wandered into wake. Using his power to stage conquests and gladitoral spectacles. While a constant enemy to Earths protector, Superman and his league.

"Mongul, you're making such fuss!" Desaad spoke, as the tyrant was pinned down by a giant green hand. Covering most of his chest, struggling against the strength of the behemoth that kept him hostage. Lifting Mongul, Hulk squeezing tighter. "Just agree to his lords demands, and we'll end this torture"

"Why, does Darkseid...want Warworld?" Fighting just to utter a single word. The dark gods forces had invaded his territory, instantaneous attacks had scattered his army. With Darkseids War Dog, destroying most of Warworlds weapon systems making them incapable of defending. Parademons still hunted Monguls warriors killing like animals.

Tossing Mongul crashing into his throne, nothing more than crumbs of stone and metal. Beaten, as bruises, scrapes and blood spilled on his very own floor. Still trying to resist the invaders that had destroyed his world. Obliterating any sense of pride held within himself.

"Darkseid wishes to use Warworld as an invasion vessel, to carry his horde to Earth" Mongul clenched his teeth. He would be used as a pawn for anothers plan, he wasn't a pawn! He was Mongul ruler of Warworld, destroyer of worlds, and would end the man of steels days. "If you swear loyalty in his name you could be part his Elite"

The Hulks hand grasped Monguls head lifting him above the ground. Smashing the tyrant into a wall, pinned under this monsters might. How could he be defeated by a mongrel! Glaring at the expressionless creature who held him prisoner. The options: be integrated into Darkseids army or be destroyed. Gripping the giants arm trying to break or even harm the creature. Baring his teeth he spoke two simple words.

"Hail Darkseid"

Desaad grinned widely at the submission of their enemy. What better torture than servitude.

Out within foreign space, a God sits watching as the universe unfolds in front of him. Watching Darkseid slowly gains control of the Cosmos. His 'War Dogs' beings from alternate dimension, one he didn't have access to. A force from within locking the door? An energy that negated those outside its realm? Questions left out of his hands, but one that occupied his thought: how did Darkseid access it when he could not?

Resting upon an asteroid, floating in the void of space. Mulling over ways to open an door without a handle. The New Gods train of thinking was disrupted by an intruder. An elderly woman whose heart was stone and mercy nonexistent approached. At her side was the Rider they spoke of, mounted atop a steed of sort, a skull with loose flesh, rotted meat as fire filled its insides. Its rider nothing, but a Skull engulfed inside a blaze of azure fire, eyes piercing any soul they gazed upon.

"Granny Goodness" a gentle, but firm voice echoing with each word. Distant, unfeeling, a tone that chilled any being.

"Metron, god of knowledge, I'm sure you know why we're here"

"...The Mobius Chair" the answer made her smile. Why did she need the chair? It couldn't be tamed nor could it provide assistance. Moving closer as did the Rider, who caught Metrons attention. Examining Darkseids War Dog in detail, understanding it a little more. "A demon, usually associated with Earths religions and faiths, I've not seen one before"

The braying steed, kicked up dirt as it heard Metron. Granny chuckling as she knew what the spirit was capable of. Fire that razed planets, might that shook earth and heaven, presence that caused fear.

"The Rider, is a spirit of vengeance, whose soul purpose is to hunt any and all sinners"

"Yet, you corrupted him from that purpose, without him those very sinners won't reap what they had sow" Metron retorted, though the smile never faded off her lips. His eyes staring off into the distance, unsure how to act.

"Remove him"

The Rider dismounted approaching Metron, who clenched his hands. What did he feel? Did he feel fear? He hadn't remembered what such an emotion felt like. Palms of sweat, body shaking like a leaf, gut twisted in knots. One final stomp as the demon stood not a foot away from his chair.

The Rider gripped the sides of his head. A tight hold to keep any struggle to a minimum, Metron attempted such. Twisting, turning away from the gaze of the demon. Reaffirming his hold the Rider stared straight at the New God.

"Look at me!!" Metrons eyes shot open out of fear. He had no pupils, his eyes saw all, and anything worth his time. This had blind him to the suffering of all those around him. Setting the seeds of sins, of pride, of lust and above all gluttony. A New Gods unwavering pride, the lust of knowledge, a glutton for such forbidden things. These all were sown deep within his soul. "You have spilled the blood of the innocent, feel their pain!"

"No!!! No! No!!!!" Visions of all those he had neglected, those he didn't save out of choice, his disninterest to the beings around him. Their wrath burned as he felt eons of pain, and suffering. His body went limp, expression erased from any feature. A stare going off into the distance, trying to comprehend the billions that suffered under his dormancy. The Rider threw the catatonic New God of his throne.

"Good, bind it before it leaves"

Using his mystical chain, he bound the Mobius Chair. It attempted to flee only rattling the enchanted weapon, Granny Goodness satisfied left with her War Dog behind her, carrying the chair atop his shoulders.

**Unknown Planet: Orbit**

Sinestro and the might of the Yellow Lanterns stood strong, glaring as the vessels of Apokolips made way towards them. Sinestro had been contacted by the Apokoliptin Gods, transmitting a message. Unsure how to approach this development, he brought the Corp of his name to accompany him. Arms crossed as sense of superiority overflowed those around him. Position miles away, from their guests as one of the doors opened. Steppenwolf exited as a platform transported him to the front line. Flying to meet the Apokoliptin, a scowl permanent across the lanterns face.

"Sinestro! Leader of the Sinestro Corp! I am here to speak on the behalf of Darkseid!!"

"Stepponwolf, you show courage arriving outnumbered, and outmatched" the yellow aura shined off his figure. The prominent ring with their insignia stoodout, as Steppenwolf gazed at the item. Grinning in pleasure as he saw the gods lust for power. A chuckle escaped his mouth. "So you wish to join my corp?"

"No, I wish for you to join Darkseid, and then I will take such item from your grasp" such a demand removed any amusement from Sinestro. He was right to bring the force of the Yellow Lanterns. Glaring harder at his enemy.

"You mistake us for henchmen, cannonfodder for a scheme of a fallen god" Sinestro spat, he would not be subservient to anyone, he himself would lead their army. Anyone foolish enough to resist would be under the Yellow Lanterns might. Fear would spread across the cosmos, and all would salute allegiance to Sinestro. "You may see your proposal rejected"

"I wasn't proposing or offering nothing to you, but a demand you seem to defy" Steppenwolf turned on his heel returning to his ship. Sinestro narrowed his eyes, watching the General showing his back to a an enemy. "Kill them"

Hearing the order the horde charged. Sinestro in hindsight saw the betrayal from a lightyear away. He just didn't expect a frontal assault, especially within the void of space. Without a word spoken, the Yellow army shot a wave of golden energy, a few creating constructs.

Sinestro awaited as his army clashed. When one Lantern fought they were swarmed by three parademons. Fighting off the blood thirsty beasts, bursts of fire, and yellow energy were blasted. Steppenwolf stood watching from a view within his ship. The Witch stood silent, stepping forward she was stopped by her lord. Smiling as she stared returning to her statuesque stance. "No need to hurry they will be dealt shortly"

Arkillo, was Second Commander, watching as his Corp decimated any mindless creature that came. Pleased by his mens cruelty, but Sinestro kept a calm composer. Why did Stepponwolf bring such a small army? He wouldn't dare invade even a small planet with such meager force. Keeping wary eyes on the ship, seeing pass the ongoing battle, the Sinestro Corp only taking minor injuries.

"They are finished Sinestro" Arkillo spoke as the floating bodies of parademons polluted their view. Still uneased as the Yellow Lantern leader gritted his teeth. He wouldn't be taken lightly, nor be underestimated. Clenching his fist calling upon all the fear Sinestro could muster, forming a colassoul serptant. Sending it raging towards the ship, spitting and hissing at the prey it sought out.

"Do it"

Steppenwolf commanded, the Witch heard raising, head high. Bright red aura engulfing her, hand held out as the construct still advanced its way. Just a breath away, as rised ready to devour the ship. A mystical blast shot from Wandas palm, destroying any remnant of Sinestros creature. The Yellow Lantern widen his eyes, an extreme few were capable of breaking any construct of his.

"Argh!!!!"

The entire Corp charged as she floated towards them. The first wave made contact, with a gesture of her hand. They combusted furthering Sinestros curiosity, how could a human hold so much power? The second wave used a simple pincher maneuver, attacking from her right and left. Using both hands using her power to cause them to decay, as pieces of rot and flesh flew away from the body. Arkillo prepared to step into the fray, but was halted by his commander.

"I'll deal with this one alone"

Moving towards the creature, looking her up and down. Red energy flowing off her figure, ominous to the senses. Holding his fist tight, Sinestro took aim, firing a flurry of yellow energy. Blocking the oncoming assault, he flew around away from her line of sight. Shooting a beam, putting up a field disrupting the energy. Using all his might, Wanda began to charge with the field still placed. Trying to halt the advance, stopped sending a bull-like creature. Stampeding to attack, a flash of energy was seen, as the bull fell in two. Jetting pass the remaining construct, firing small hex bolts. Sinestro encased himself in a protective orb, as the bolts struck cracking his shield. Sending a strong wave of energy destroying it to pieces. The Witch had disappeared away from her sight.

Glimpsing at the void around him, a powerful hex had hit his back. Sending Sinestro flying, stopping his unwanted flight. Furious charging forth, energy building in his hand. Nearing her ring ready, a discharged a massive concussive shot. As it made contact shaking the ship and even blinding the remaining Yellow Lanterns.

"Thats-" a hand caught his throat, discontinuing any word. The Witch held on tight, grasping his wrist with the death grip. Raising Sinestros hand into their view. A crimson aura covered his hand up to his forearm, pulling limb from body tossing into the void of space. Arkillo went aid the now former Yellow Lantern, as the Witch held Sinestros arm still dripping blood. Arkillo retreated with the other lanterns, trying to keep his leader alive.

Stepponwolf a satisfied at her display, the vessels guns activated. Aiming at each one that fled away. "Kill them"


	6. War Path Pt 2

**Oa**

Despite a lack of emotion the Gaurdians had always retained the well being of the cosmos. What troubled them was Apokolips was quickly gaining a power in an entirely too fast a pace. Not to mention, they were losing strength within the Corp. Any that attempted to respond to helpless innocents, were then helpless themselves. Word had reached them, that Sinestros Corp had taken a major blow. In full retreat, the others were doing the same, the Blue Lanterns were disbanded, but their entity remained. The Red Lanterns patrolled heavily in their sectors, and most often went searching for the army. Indigo, and Star Sapphires remained hidden. Nothing was concrete about the one named Larfleeze.

"How should we proceed?"

All remained quiet, mulling over any idea that fostered. Caution needed to be taken, but they needed reinforcements.

"Awaken the Third Army"

**Nok**

Big Bard was tasked with tracking the Indigo Tribe. A Lantern Corp that used compassion to force others into submission. The process interested the Dark God, who wished to use their means as way to subdue others especially those in New Gensis.

The Weapon dug his blades into another Indigo Tribesman. Darkseids orders were to reduce their numbers before taking the rings. Barda watched as the mutant hunted each one. Sniffing them out, to her knowledge he could smell the emotional spectrum. While being surrounded by deep forest, he could get pass them.

"We're to take Indigo-1s ring, their source of power" Barda explained, the weapon didn't say or make a sound. Cutting deeper within their alien environment. She kept a careful eye on him, even a sword us sheathed. A small unit of Parademons followed clicking and hissing. The New God could feel the power flowing. Sudden fire rained down on the unit, half their force dedtroyed. Gazing up, target in sight accompanied with other tribesmen.

She began to speak in an unknown language. The Weapon unleashed his claws, snarling at the Indigo Corp. Barda gripped her weapon, preparing to attack.

"Weapon" Barda barked, getting Logans attention. Glancing behind himself, ready to receive orders. "Formation 8"

Nodding he disappeared into the trees and bushes using the environment to his advantage. Parademons charged, getting hit by purple blasts of energy. Barda returned fire, as Indigo-1 used a shield to block the oncoming attack. Leaping to land a strike, but Indigo-1 evaded retaliating with arrow constructs. Shielding herself as they ricocheted.

The other tribesmen fought against Apokolips swarms. Firing constructs fending them off, but in the shadows something sinister lurked. Logan rushed tagging a straggler Indigo member, slicing them in two. Seeing another he rushed out stabbing him in the throat. Dragging into the bushes finishing them off. The others didn't notice their dwindling numbers as they fought.

Barda struck Indigo-1 sending her into a tree. Before another could contact a wave energy pushing her away. Gritting her teeth, recovering hastily grabbing her by the throat. Slamming her into the ground roughly, til a wave of purple water-like energy. Ensnaring the New God in a water orb construct, trying to free herself. Indigo-1 kept the energy flowing hoping to drown Barda. Glaring, struggling a sharp pain hit her thigh, blood dripping off, then another in her gut. Coming face to face with an unknown creature, lifting her high tossing Indigo-1 away. She hit the ground as more blood flowed out, glancing up in shock as her fellow Indigo tribesmen fell. Killed by the beast behind, in such a short time they had fought. Barda grabs her staff the light still lit, Logan ready to land the final strike. "Leave her she'll die within the day"

Retracting his claws immediately, returning to her side. As a beam shot down lifting them into the air, departing Nok. Indigo-1 stared up as the vessel above flew away.

"We've retrieved the ring" Barda spoke.

**Deep Space- Astroid**

"Good, we're almost done here" Granny Goodness spoke, ending the transmission. She looked as her Rider had caught Adara, the entity of Hope, the demon had wrapped his chain around the entity. Attempting to escape, only to be put down harsher. Parademons poked and prodded at it, only to be swiped away. The Rider grew in size slamming a fist down onto its back. Dragging it across, into a capsule to imprison Adara.

"Adara, the entity of Hope, very useful if the Red Lanterns attempt any interference" Granny said as Parademons loaded it into the ship. Hauling it away, just as they were about to follow. A few blasts of energy struck the ground by their feet. Looking up seeing the New Genesisians above them, leading was Big Bear of the Forever People.

"Granny!"

"Oh if it isn't Big Bear, what's one so young doing here?"

"I'm here finding Metrons killer! And I see I've found them!!" Shouting in anger seeing the spectre beside her. Grinning at his rage, the Rider awaiting his orders. "Kill them, but not Big Bear make him suffer as a message"

Letting his chain loose setting aflame. Big Bear charged with his men by his side. Cracking his jaw bone spewing a wave of blaze, killing then troops. Big Bear evading the attack, clenching his fist. Men dead by this demons hand, vengeance would be settled. Charging in as lifted his fist high, smashing the skull to pieces. Seeing the body fall, returning his gaze to Granny. She boom tubing awaiting for the Rider. "Granny!!"

Rushing towards the old woman. A chain wrapped around his neck, sudden pull halting Big Bear. Looking back as the skull reshaped, letting loose a howl. Yanking the New God back, twirling then releasing tossing him into a boulder. Reducing it to dust and rubble, blood dripping from his nose. Shocked that a creature could injure a god. Recovering letting a punch fly, caught by the Rider. Tightening his chain around Bears arm, heating it up then yanking it cutting the limb off.

"Argh!!!" Widening at the open wound. The Rider grabbed him by throat pinning him to the ground. Standing over Bear gazing into his eyes. Then vomiting, the thick flames burning his face. "Argh!!!!!"

"Rider! Come"

Leaving the fallen God painful screams filling their ears. Passing through, as the portal closed.

**Oa**

"What the hell is going on!!" Hal shout the guardians unfazed by the burst. A large number of Lantern members were missing or dead, other Corps suffering the same fate. John Stewart, another human Green Lantern wanted answers as well. Both influential figures within the Green Lanterns. They couldn't just let this stand. "We're losing members left and right! Why!?"

"I agree, we need answers!"

Exchanging looks, as all nodded in agreement. A hologram appeared in the center of the room. Revealing high concentrations of differentiating energies.

"Gamma radiation?" Hal asked

"Yes, but that's the only one we were able to identify"

"Many others, were burned severely, others crushed by enormous amounts of force, most just simply stabbed or cut"

"And you haven't found those responsible?" Jon added

"Yes, but if we pursue this, there is a chance it could end the Green Lantern corps"

**Okaara**

Larfleeze sat twitching, greedily holding his power battery. Avarice overflowing, as he clutched it tightly. Alert to every noise or sound the jungle itself made. This was different, larger thumps echoed, Larfleeze stood listening. What had entered his forest?

"Larfleez"

An acidic voice reached his ears, focusing his rage. Desaad, and behind him the Beast stood waiting for orders. Larfleeze corrupted by greed no longer felt fear. Even with a giant looming over him, floating to face the creature eye to eye.

"What is this?"

"A beast, one not of this universe"

"Really?" Larfleeze hadn't collected such specimen. Maybe today was the day. Grinning as hovered over it, overwhelming power radiating. "I want it"

"It lord Darkseids-"

"I do not care! I want!!"

Desaad sighed as glided away from the two. "Darkseid wished to recruit you for the army, but that seems pointless, a greedy being would be too much a liability"

"Fine! If you give me!! I'll take it!!" Shifting away, sending a army of constructs. The Beast unfazed brought his hands high, drawing them far beyond his back. The orange constructs charged, a foot away from from their target. Hulk brought his hands in a massive thunder clap. The force breaking or sending the constructs away. Larfleeze shielded his eyes from the wind. As it died down a enormous jade hand blocked his view. Gripping his neck, smashing Larfleeze into a tree. Dazed, as another grip trapped his ankle as he tossed to the side. "Die!!"

A powerful beam of avarice hit continuously. Burning the skin of the Beast, using his oversized arm to absorb most of the energy. Slowing the unstoppable force partially, digging each foot into the ground. Pushing through, getting close to hammer fist Larfleeze into the earth. Another struck before he could rise, then another, as orange liquid bled. Bringing his fist high, Larfleeze shot a serpant forcing his enemy back. Hulk grabbed hold of its jaws, breaking them apart. Destroying the construct. Weakened Larfleeze shot rapid amounts of orange energy.

"Stop this Larfleeze, you only embarrass yourself" Desaad berated from afar. Enraging the Lantern, sending more that inevitably crushed in his grasps. Beast decided to no longer hold back. Attacks became stronger, speed became blinding, and power arose. Larfleeze could barely keep up, shocked as shoulder charge struck him. Crashing into a boulder, gritting his teeth, trying to rise, as the massive figure blocked out the sun. Glaring up, as it gazed down upon his prey. Clenching his fist, and the Orange Battery tightly.

"Never!"

A fist met Larfleezes snout as a puddle of orange ran. Grasping his skull tightly, as Desaad extracted the ring and Hulk grabbed the Battery. It resembled a softball inside the brutes palm. Larfleeze was limp, barely alive only kept alive by his greed. Tossed away, as the two left Okaara.

**Apokolips**

Bedlam researched the rings extensively. The entity Adara sat in a cage within a small corner. Bedlam examined Indigo rings first. Their parasitic nature to force others into submission. Engraving the emotion of Compassion into their wielders. The Power Battery of Avarice placed atop desk.

"Fascinating"

"What Bedlam?"

Darkseid entered seeing one of his elite. Bedlam bowed accordingly, as his master gazed.

"The Indigo has a parasitic elements, that I can replicate"

"Explain"

"I just have to match the energy, and frequency and hundreds could fall"

His lords gaze turned to the others collected. The Avarice battery, and Adara entity received his attention.

"We have received defective Yellow Lanterns, addition to Monguls Warworld station, it's almost time"

"Truly?"

"Yes"


	7. Beyond Armor

The Fatal Furies trained for hours. Gilotina still humiliated by her defeat, but pushed forward. All of Apokolips prepared for war, Earths heroes would perish under Darkseid. One though stood apart, as she watched over one of the hounds. Bedlam was examining each one's condition.

"You wish to what?"

"A look inside his mind" A flat answer given, as Barda stared. Beside the others he was the weakest, but the deadliest. His technique flawless, killing swiftly, and tracking unparalleled. Thus making her curious who was this skilled killer? She had to ask the man himself, leading to the unpleasant meeting with Bedlam. "Can you do it?"

"Of course" hovering above the ground, gliding circles around Barda. "I just need to make a connection into his chip"

Hesitancy hit, how could she trust Bedlam? None of the Elite actually trust. Just learning to tolerate each other, but this was a risk.

"Do it"

Laying upon a table as a cord plugged into Logans neck. As Barda had a headset placed upon her. A series of buttons pressed, Bedlam chuckling. Immediate pain struck, as she gritted her teeth, gripping the sides of the table. Until black covered her eyes.

**Logan's Mind**

Barda awoke in a grass field greener than most she had seen. The blue sky, and cool wind danced, soft ground cradling her. Rising up, any weight seemed lighter. Feeling atop her head, the helmet she wore was absent. Steadily strolling over the plain, spotting a large compound in the distance. Nearby was a small pond, kneeling by was a child. Dark hair, wearing clothes that seemed two sizes too big for him.

"James!!!"

A voice called out, both Barda and James looked where it can from. A young girl with with curly brown hair, waving happily. A smile broke across his face as he chased after. Barda followed, til being transported somewhere else. Cold air, a forest covered in snow filling her view. A loud huff alerted her, catching sight of the hound. Dressed in skins, and soaked in blood. A predators gaze latched itself onto Barda, as she awaited.

"What are you?"

Popping out the claws Apokolips sang of. Charging straight at her, ready for any attack. Rushing pass the New God, she turned, finding herself within a trench. Mud and blood mixed as rain fell from the sky. Bodies hung from barbwire, faces kept in shock or fear. Gunfire could be heard in the distance, bombs being spotted from miles. Looking ahead he sat in a bunker with a lit cigar. Eyes unchanged, gripping tightly a rifle.

"What?"

A bomb exploded within the trench. A dust cloud blocking her view, as it cleared a line of soldiers charging was revealed. She didn't react as they were unable to see her. Passing sluggish footsteps caught her ear. It was him again, he seemed tired, loosely holding holding his weapon. Huffing out short breaths, sinking where ever one stood. He continued his jog, but as he passed once more, a flurry of memories rushed. Barda could barely focus on one, or receive a clear image.

"Who are you?"

Snapping her head back, now inside a massive prison. Cells filled different versions of the Weapon. Walking down the hall, seeing a few savage, others merciless killers, but few pleasant or polite. The one that kept then all in check was the real one. He sat on a chair a regular grey shirt, and black pants. Lighting a match, to lit his cigar. Inhaling and exhaling a mist of smoke waiting.

"I'll ask again, who are you?"

**Earth**

Hal upon returning to Earth had learned of a crash site. A meteor that may have fallen from orbit, but left small amounts of energy. Leading him and Martian Manhunter to a beach. Golden sand, along with thick palm trees with a clear blue ocean mesmerized any who came. The duo floated above gazing, as Hal search continuously. Landing seeing foot to be most efficient at the moment.

"Where's the meteor?" Hal scanned to what they had been called to retrieve.

"I'm not sure it's a meteor we seek" J'on spoke staring at a trail of footprints. Tracking them into the wilderness was easy it was finding the source. Lost the two came to a stop, as a pair of eyes pierced through the bush. A hulking figure came, the familiar insignia of the Sinestro Corp glowing bright. Hal held his ring high, ready to fight. J'on held raised his hand to stop, Hals aggression.

"What the hell J'on!?"

"He's not here to harm us"

Pushing further to reveal Arkillo, who stood tall.

"Arkillo?"

"He wishes to speak with you" Arkillo spoke turning to lead them.

"Who?"

"...Sinestro"

Surprised the Green Lantern pulled his hand down. The Yellow Lantern began to lead. The island was small, but was large from what they saw. Seeing a cave the trio delves in, as Arkillo lit the way. A tenseity fills their silence as they continued. Entering inside a large room, a massive group of the Sinestro Corp had made camp without League knowledge.

"Why are you all here?"

"He will explain"

Entering a small tent to see Sinestro without his ring. In the very same uniform he wore before being a Green Lantern. Seated on a chair made from sticks and vines. What drew Hal was a missing appendage, covered in bloody cloths.

"Sinestro? What happened? Why are you all here?"

"We were attacked, half my Corp decimated or subjugated"

"By who?"

"Darkseid"

The name alien to the Leaguers, awaiting for more info.

"I do not know who he is, but I'm sure he's the one killing your Green Lanterns" speaking as he takes a sip of water from a canteen. Wiping any drops falling of his chin.

"How do you know?"

"A force of his kind, wouldn't go around without bumping into a Green Lantern or two"

"How did you hide here without me or the others knowing?"

"Lex Luthor"

"Of course, but why?"

"I'm certain not out of the kindness of his heart"

"So, who is this Darkseid?"

"I don't know, but his forces are formidable, but his War Hound is the worse"

"War Hound?"

"By her appearance she seems to be human, but her power far from mortal" gazing at his stump of an arm. The blood still fresh from the battle.

"Why come to Earth?"

"Where one of the mightiest beings in the universe dwell? Why not?"

**Logan's Mind**

Logan took another puff of his cigar. Barda somewhat disappointed by his demeanor. Not sure how to approach him, but questions need answers.

"What are you?"

"A.. mutant" the answer was obvious to him, but she hadn't meet such creature. Not one to fight Kalibak one on one and injure him. Still the word held no weight nor did sway her.

"A mutant?"

"You haven't heard of a mutant?"

"No"

"Hell, I must be off world or some shit" he chuckled taking a puff once more. "So where am I?"

"Apokolips"

Apokolips? As far as he knew that was a who, a mutant obsessed with mutant supremacy. Fighting and serving under the tyrant for years.

"You're within a different realm, a paralleled universe all together"

Parallel universe? Time travel? Check, adventure? Check, space exploration? Check, civil war? Check. Parallel universe? Not so much. Rising off his chair, running fingers through his mane. Anger boiling inside him.

"Why the fuck am I here for?"

"To serve Darkseid, as his Dog of War"

"No, no I'm not doing that shit again!" He rushed towards her, grabbing her by the shoulders. Tightly, seeing the panic holding behind his eyes. "I gotta get outta here"

"You can't no one ever leaves, Apokolips"

Releasing Barda stomping back, frustrated. Picking up the chair and tossing against the wall.

"Argh!!!!!"

Remaining silent as he knelt, sitting against the wall. Barda gazed as the weapon was truly human after all. Glancing to the cells curious as to what they held.

"What are these?"

Glancing up to see her staring at the cells. Rubbing his head once more sighing heavily. "Memories, of the kind of people once was"

Peaking inside she saw one that held his face, but lacked intelligence. Growling like a wild animal eyes wanting to kill. Another had on a suite with a eyepatch smoking a cigar. As he spotted Barda he sent a wink. Backing up returning to Logan who still sat waiting.

"What are you?"

"A mutant"

"No, That's not what I meant"

"Simple, a man with too much time on his hands"

An eyebrow raised as a shadow of a smile caught his lip.

"A man with so much skill, why hide?"

"I'm not really hiding, just moving, hoping to get away once in awhile"

"I've seen you fight, and it's extraordinary"

"Well I'm the best at I do..." leaning closer as if to whisper. "And what I do, isn't very nice"

"Neither am I, but someone must he the spear"

"Maybe, but what happens when the spear wants something more?"

Her eyes met the ground as the thought occupies her.

**Warworld**

"_Mongul_"

The deep cold voice of Darkseid shakes the tyrant. Standing by for his masters instruction. Seeing the projection staring down at him.

"Yes, lord Darkseid"

"_We're moving out, invasion of earth begins_"

Despite his place on Darkseids inner circle, Mongul relished his lords plan. One where he could kill the man of steel, one where he could get the upperhand. A smile exposing malicious intent.

"_You're eager, good because we bring earth to a knee_"


	8. Invasion Begins

**Earth**:

In the shadows of Central City creatures lurked. Twitching as they scanned the city, boxes of some sort in their grip. Flying in the night sky, into a secluded area. Ripping off a sewer lid, preparing to slink in.

"Hey"

The two parademons drew their attention to the voice. A crimson colored speedster stood smile wide, as lines of lightening arced off.

"What you two up tonight?"

Growling they charged, slashing only to see a red streak. A unseen fist striking one, and the other. Recovering with dents in their armored bodies. Screeching as they attempted another assault. Again, a red streak left their view, as stronger strikes struck them. Subduing the other worldly creatures, the Flash picked up the box. Giving a few quick glances.

"Where'd you get this?"

Heavy breathing was heard, as a red omega symbol blinked. Slow then rapidly, before he could get hit. The Flash moved out of range, as the blast covered a block. Returning focus on the box.

**Sinestros Island**

Hal had been keeping tabs on his foe. Unsure if he could trust the Sinestro Corp. Whatever was left of his loyal forces was minimal at best. Lex at his assistance they could survive til he decided otherwise.

"Tell more about this woman?" Hal questioned, the supposed human woman was a problem. The other Lanterns were unable to find any sign of her either. They also couldn't find or investigate Apokolips. Due to the Gaurdians forbidden the pursuit. "This woman overpowered you?"

"I didn't sit and let her have at me, if that is what you're suggesting"

"It's not, but for someone to fight a Lantern?" The feat was incredible in of itself. "That's no simple job"

"Her power was incredible, able to remove any of my Lanterns"

"How?"

"If I knew, I would've told or better yet not in this state" he snapped showing his arm in response. Sinestros remembrance of her oveewhelminv power. As if the universe was being forced onto his shoulders.

"_Hal?_"

"Yes?" A telepathic link had sent a massage, as J'onn spoke.

"_It's Coast City, reports of mysterious and unidentifiable persons were seen_"

"What? Police can't handle it?"

"_No, they were planting what we're treating as a threat before otherwise_"

A disgruntled Hal let a sigh escape. Frustration masking his face better than his uniform. "Fine I'll be there"

Returning his gaze to Sinestro, who sat with expectant stare.

"And so it begins"

**Apokolips**

Darkseid awaited as his parademons began planting pathways. In weakpoints to let a steady flow of his forces to overtake the planet. The heroes would definitely respond. Staring at the swarm flying on the skies above Apokolips. Ships carrying creatures born in the fire pits of his planet. Hulking figures marched in position ready for their masters orders.

"What is your plan my lord?" Desaad asked, shrunk into a corner. Everything was in place, the Hounds ready for war. The Elite ready to lead his armies, even the Yellow Lanterns stood prepared to fight for Darkseid. Even prepared to face the Green Lanterns if need be.

"We won't attack this Metropolis immediately, but the Parademons will be focus there" Darkseid wished to face the Kryptonian alone. They would take care of the annoyances first. To make way for Earths defeat, so that his foot could sit atop the thousands of burnt bodies. Crushing any hope, destroy any thought of resistance that came into mind.

"And what of the hounds?"

"We will send them, to this Coast City to unbalance their forces" Darkseid turned revealing his gaze to his elite. Crimson eyes piercing Desaads soul one he thought was above him. "Divide and Conquer"

**Logan's Mind **

Barda sat across from her hound. Logans somber expression barely changing. Hair matted and rough exterior revealed many insights. War, death, violence, had carved their mark into his being. The way he sat, the way looked at her, it was to find a weak spot. A way to kill her.

"Why? Why fight and for so long?"

Logan let his gaze wonder, casting an eye over the cells. He had fought for many reasons, some were selfish, others noble, few wrong. Now they were just images, simple images casted away.

"I guess out of duty, loyalty"

"Why not for yourself?"

"I did a few times, for nation, for my team, but I still got something to protect"

A flash of white blinded them, as they were transported. A cabin in the Canadian wilderness. Where a ocean of prairie was seen. They stared as they saw himself, a freshly open beer atop a table, carving a piece of wood.

"_You didn't kill_"

"_Of course I did, I tracked it!_"

Voices from afar were heard as two figures came into view. A male with a buck to his back. The other a female who was arguing with him. Both seemed to be young, but looks defy truth.

"My kids"

"Your children?"

"_Laura, and Daken, their should ve a few more_"

"_Laura! Daken!!_"

_A little girl runs out making way to her siblings. The two warriors step into the log cabin. As one sat at the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. A blonde who watched whatever was presently showing on tv. Another a young asian woman who continued to txt on her phone.__"Hey Jubilee! Did you take the last donut!?" Rein shouted clearly angered. As Jubilee sat wide eyed in terror.__"Uh No! I mean it could be anyone!"__"You little-!"__Rein chased after Jubilee as they ran through the garage. Jumping over a young man who sat underneath a motorcycle.__"Hey, be careful! I don't wanna be crushed under this thing!" Jimmy yelled, rolling out from his spot.__"Sorry! Just don't wanna die!" Jubilee shouted back.__"Hey that's enough come in we have dinner that needs cookin" Logan ordered as all stopped. Each one was given a job and did it well. Laura and Daken were always chosen to butcher the game caught. Rein and Gabby would fix the table, and Jimmy and Jubilee plus their father would start the grill. Quiet nights at home with plenty to do. All surrounding the table eating a good home cooked meal. Laughing and telling of their days, it was... normal. Logan sat at the head. Smiling as he witnessed the joyous and carefree nature. _

"These are your children" she asked as a chuckle escaped Wolverine.

"Yeah, something like that" whispering as not to disturb the moment. The two then reverted back to the sight of cells. Logan returning to a somber mood. It was then Barda was pulled out in a shriek of agony.

Eyes widen as she inhaled deep breaths. Sweat dripping off her brow, as Bedlam lowered the table.

"Why did you bring me out!?"

"Darkseid requests his Hounds and you, the Invasion has begun"

Barda wasted not a second as she fled to the Elite. As Logan sat dormant once again.

**Earth**

Flash had informed the others of the alien. Revealing the box he had taken pictures of. It seem to have been planting in a part of the city. Vacant and rarely visited by the public.

"I had found these things planted by ET sometime last night" Flash explained. Batman and Cyborg had been examining since it came. Though it was housed at STAR Labs, where they began tests for anomalous energies. "But the carriers died"

"How?"

"They detonated, a suicide procedure to keep themselves from being captured" Flash answered as pictures of the scene was displayed.

"They weren't going to be prisoner" Diana looked at the crater nothing was left. Not even a chunk of armor.

"Whatever they are we must find them" Finally the man of steel spoke, as everyone paid attention. Standing large at the head of the meeting. The signature insignia shining brightly. "Try and take them alive if possible if they detonate in a populated area"

"That's the thing" Flash as the map of his city showed a red mark. It was away from any populated or active areas. "If they wanted that, they would've chose better"

"Well better to be-"

**[Alert] [Alert] [Alert]**

Notification on the box had set off an alarm. A global holographic image appeared, showing spikes across the globe. Energy was building up and fast. Alerts was coming from everywhere in the world. Not just stateside, but Europe, China, Middle East. There were more of these things, and they had been able to plant more than one box.

"_Superman!_"

"Batman? What's the problem? Alerts are being set off across international borders"

"_The Boxes we collected are building up enormous amounts of energy_"

"What about STAR Labs?" Flash interrupted in a slight state of panic.

"_The box you brought has been doing acting just the same_" Batman hadn't a clue of how to shut the alien tech down. Without Hal to verify or scan it to find any origin. They were flying on the dark. "_It'll be sometime before we can make any countermeasure-_"

**BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!**

A shock rattled the earth fiercely. Stumbling the Leaguers, Cyborg checked multimedia outlets. Eye widened in surprise as video feeds fed into his mind. "_This is what's happening_"

Displaying it across screens, playing video of large pillars of energy. Shooting up into the air, breaking the skies above in two. The League stood up as they watched. Continuing to play til a cloud came out the pillars.

"What are those?"

They came into view showing the very same aliens that had planted those boxes. Batman out the pieces together seeing the answer he searched for. "_They're transporters, we gotta find a way to pulg them!_"

"We'll need to split into two teams, I'll lead one team and J'onn will lead the other" the man of steel ordered stern as the teams gravitated to their leaders. Diana, and Flash prepared to leave with Superman. "I trust well-"

Trailing off his words concentrating on hearing. He could hear cries and screams of civilians. Explosions being set off and buildings collapsing. That wasn't the end as the horse they saw swarmed his home. Metropolis, but one thing caught him, one name, one voice.

"_Clark!_"

"Lois" a whisper escaped as his eyes widened.

"Kal, wait!!" Diana tried to stop the Kryptonian, but was blinded by his speed.

"Don't worry I'll catch him!!" The words had barely reach the others. Barry had raced pass them without a second thought.

"I must depart, before he makes any rash decisions!" Wonder Woman fled after the other two. Flying off as fast as the scarlet speedster and Kryptonian. She could see the panic in his eyes, something was happening. Everything was going too fast and they were unable to react. Who was this? Why were they doing this?

"_J'onn_?"

"Yes, Bruce?" J'onns tranquil voice spoke over the comm.

"_I need you to go to Coast City_"

"Why?"

"_Without Hal the city has no defender_" reports had rained in of police holding off the swarm. Only able to slow it, but were quickly dwindling. Incapable of defending against the armor they wore.

"I will handle it"

**Sinestro Island**

Hal had received news of Coast City. Large numbers of invading aliens, picking off police. Army was still unable to take formation such a short time. J'onn was going to lead a team to fend off the swarm in his place. He wasn't going to let his home be destroyed or conquered by anyone, not even ET.

"Where are you going?" An inquiry made by Sinestro. As him and Arkillo stepped out onto the beach. Hal stopped his ascent to face his former friend.

"I'm going to stop this!"

"How?"

"By force, if need be"

"Same old Hal, your going to charge in head first and sling your ring around" questioning the plan of attack. Angered stomping towards Sinestro. Arkillo stepping just a foot between them. "Something to say?"

"At least I'm not sitting on some beach waiting for an invitation!"


	9. Seige Of Earth: Day 1

Hal flew across the Atlantic pass subsonic speeds. Despite being miles away spotting the pillar Batman spoke of. Dark clouds, formed around spike. Worry enveloped him speeding faster.

"John!" Shouting into his ring.

Pushing harder, he still felt farther away.

"Guy!!"

The pillar got larger as Hal neared the city limits.

"Someone answer the damn comm!!!"

"_Hal? What's wrong!?_"

"We have a planetary invasion! Location: Earth!!"

Unable to see his fellow Green Lantern, his pause was enough. John maybe a Green Lantern, but was still human and earth his home.

"_Hal! Don't worry I'm bringing backup! Just buy us time!!_"

"Fine, just hurry!!"

**Coast City**

J'onn had arrived with his makeshift team. Hawkman, Green Arrow, Vixen and Black Canary had responded. Aquaman was alerted and would gather any Atlantean forces he could. The otherworldly force swarmed throughout the sky. The League trying to keep them within a perimineter. Cops advised to stay least a mile or two out, to take down any that got through.

Hawkman shot through the air, slamming his mace. Smashing it into ones skull, then in anothers back. They flew by Hawkman spewing fire, using his wings as shields. Catching them off guard with upward swing. Striking it's jaw clean off. Spotting more of them fly out the pillar. Diving down using the nth metal crafted to his back to cut them down. A parademon caught him, as they made an unpleasant crash landing. Hawkman kept his between him and the jaws of the creature. Struggling as saliva, and massive bites edged towards him. Only stopping as a arrow pierced it's skull. Removing its carcass rising up off the ground.

"Hey Hawkman! Doin alright!?" Green Arrow shouted providing cover fire. Each arrow aimed carefully, and fired with precision. Forcing many parademons down. "Cause we still have a lot more!!"

Hol shrugged off any pain he held. Reaffirming his grasp upon the mace he used. "Of course, just a lucky shot"

Taking to the skies once more using full force. Queen didn't see an end to the hordes advance. Without the man of steel, there wouldn't be one. Unfazed he notched another firing an explosive arrow. Killing a small group of demons that traveled together.

J'onn tore his hands into a parademon, ripping it apart. Green liquid flooding out. Killing a trio magnifying his fist crushing them. Each hit was strong enough to kill each with a single strike. A larger group of the enemy charged the Martian. Nearing he shifted into a dragon like beast. Chomping down on the apokoliptin flesh. Many were devoured with his jaws. Reforming back to his normal state. Alien forces marched down the streets, taking shots from military. Thick ebony plates of armor protected them. Roaring advancing as a tank fired a round. Making contact slowing them down momentarily.

"We're taking damage! enemy advancing on Main street!"

"Taking position!" A unit had made it to a bank that stood two stories. Placing a case that held a RPG-7. A soldier carefully placed the ammo inside. Aiming at a nearby building just above the horde. Pulling the trigger the rocket propelled into the air. Detonating upon impact, chunks of the building collapsed landing on the beasts.

"Direct hit! Repeat! Direct hit!!"

The line of soldiers cheered seeing the force fall. Shocks caused quakes shaking the vehicles. The beasts marched out the rubble. Unhurt by the falling debris, the soldiers panicked. One of the herd charged rushing towards them.

"Watch out"

Jumping over trucks, racing by the tanks, Vixen rushed in. Taking on the spirit of the Rhino, meeting the creature head on. Her attack struck the monster into its chest. Forcing it back and killing it. Vixens arms were bruised and scraped to armor was strong. Taking a lot out of her to just kill one, still a horde was filled with them. Preparing for the onslaught that was coming.

"Ready"

Standing her ground narrowing eyes as they closed in. Their feet hitting the ground with shaking the earth each step. A shit struck one in the side, soon a flurry of beams hit. Drawing their attention were the Atlanteans. Water dripping off their scale armor. Firearms focused on the larger foes that had presented problems. "Atlantis has come to your aid!!"

Tens of Atlanteans burst out of the nearby ocean. Each firing as they charge the creatures. Minimal damage was given, but it was enough to halt the advance. Vixen returned her gaze to the soldiers who began to recover. Wounded just enough that were unable to help them. She saw a different use, many of the citizens were struggling to get to cover or safe zones. "Hey soldier!!'

Snapping their heads to her lead.

"Get those who haven't made it to safety we'll handle this!!"

It took a moment for them to realize. They were too wounded, too short of man power. Nodding they retreated in their jeeps and trucks. Hoping to air any remaining civilians who had been caught. She saw them ride out with determination.

"Vixen!" Getting her attention was King of Atlantis himself. Arthur Curry, aka Aquaman, entering in upon a whale. Mighty trident in hand ready for battle. "I received word you needed assistance"

"We did, thanks"

A roar alerted them as more came out. Most likely reinforcements, which did not waver their spirit by any means. Arthur held his weapon tight, charging in with Vixen to his side.

Metropolis

Lois Lane had been trying to leave with Jimmy Olsen behind her. Unsure what had or who had happen? Seeking safe zone was their top priority. Jimmy held his camera tightly in his grasp. Almost cracking the frame. Lois could gear the parts inside rattling around. If she could hear it, then they would too.

"Jimmy, stop or you'll give us away" a whispered order as he tensed up. Shakes ending abruptly, as a profuse sweat came over him. "We need to leave Metropolis"

"Outside the city?" A panicked crack in his voice. How would they make out with those things flying over the city? "We can't! No way!"

"Yes, if we don't then we're dead here"

The very mention of death chilled his spine. Taking a peak from their cover, Lois signals for them to leave. Running out of cover rushing to get out of sight. They were about to duck into another alley, a growl stopped them. Backing away, as a large parademon came out. Staring down at the reporter and cameraman. Both frozen in fear as it opened it's jaws wide.

"Oh no"

A blur of blue and red sped by, crushing its chest. Breathing easier as Superman hovered nearby. Flashing a smile towards the two. Jimmy was happiest almost breaking into tears to see the citys hope. Lois approached the Kryptonian. "Just in time"

"Why aren't you two out the city yet?"

"We got cut off by those things, had to take the long way"

"Well you need to go before it gets too difficult"

"Where should we go?"

"I know" Lois answered confident. "Clark has family nearby, we could take shelter there"

"Good, but be careful more are coming and we won't be able to help evacuate" Clark was worried about Lois and Jimmy. The horde was spreading fast, particularly in Metropolis. It seemed to be their main focus with the amount that came. "Do you need help?"

"No, I have a car we'll take the south highway, it'll take us a bit longer, but I think we can handle it" Lois spoke as Jimmy watched the skies. Even with Superman here, he was still worried being carried off. "You just go and fix this boy scout"

A worried smile as flew away, both watching him go. Rushing to the parking lot, hoping to make it to her car.

Diana slashed through a parademon. She hadn't faced any creature of this sort. A mixture malice and agony embodied in a physical shell. Cutting down a number of them, Flash had been making emergency rescues. Taking any left citizens out to safe or evac zones. Streaks of red spotted on city roads. Striking down any demons he saw on his way. "Flash here, took anyone still in the city to safe zones!"

"Good! Now return! Argh!!" Wonder Woman shouted as she fought off the Black Armored Parademons. Stronger than there miniature kin, thick plated armor slowing her cuts. Taking a little more strength to cut them down. Blocking an incoming attacks using her shield to absorb the hits. Diana being pushed back little by little. A unseen shoulder rush sent her into a building. They began to move on her.

"By the gods" a groan escaped her. Towering over the Amazon, as she held tight her shield.

A beam of highly focused heat cut through their armor. The symbol of peace arrived, cutting down those that came. Taking a deep breath as Diana began to recover.

"Diana, are you alright?"

"Of course, just a flesh wound mostly"

"Where's Flash?"

"Present!" A red streak stopped in place. Suit covered in burns and scruff marks. Showing he had been attacked on the way. Almost out of breath, sweat breaking after his run. "Almost didn't make it"

Superman stared at the onslaught of parademons. More marched towards the three, Wonder Woman readied her blade, Flash did a quick warm up.


	10. No Contact

John had relayed the message Hal sent to the rest of the Corp. A thousand Lanterns stood behind his back. Arriving seeing from space dark spots of orange. Fires so great that they could be seen from space. Signs that the invasion had commenced. Human Lanterns burning with anger seeing their home in such condition. Their rings shining brighter than the others. Nearing Earths atmosphere.

"Alright!! We need to drive these things back-!!!!"

"Argh!!!!"

Turning back seeing a Lantern had been struck down. Without warning a flurry of Yellow energy was fired upon them. Shielding themselves, only to have Parademons swarm any they caught. Fighting to stay alive, only to be overpowered. John fired with extreme accuracy, while also dodging the otherworldly creatures. Seeing through the blasts of energy, a large spacecraft was advancing. Massive in scope, as the creatures flooded out. Hidden behind Earths moon, a plan to cut off any outside reinforcements.

"John!" Guy shouted hitting with a green construct bat. Striking any demons down, or to resend any yellow energy. His constructs simple, but effective. "They knew we were coming!"

John fired a few shots shooting down oncoming attacks. Watching as his comrades were being overwhelmed. Til he saw the insignia of the Sinestro Corp. John constructed battle ships, blasting missiles. Scarcely landing due to Yellow Lantern shielding. Green Lantern numbers were dwindling slowly, but surely. Receiving wounds effecting them greatly.

**Boooooooommmmmmmm!!!!!!!**

Turning to his battleship constructs that were now sinking. Parademons had bursted a hole into the sides. Parademons flocked to John, but held off with gunfire. A shot yellow energy struck his shoulder. Then a beam was fired pushing John away, forcing a shield between him and it. "Damn it!!"

Overpowering it, as a shockwave pushed them off. Every Green Lantern that had came were now being killed. Unwavering in battle, they would sooner die than betray their oath. John didn't know what to do, or even how to recover. A concussive blast hit the middle of his back. Sending him flying into the void. Regaining composer, seeing who had landed the hit.

"Green Lantern?" The deep voice of Mongul spoke. In his grasp was a Sinestro Ring. Pulsing brightly with fear that he had caused. Gazing down at the former Marine, who became beaten. "Seems the power of will, has been usurped"

Gritting his teeth as the Green Lantern charged. Mongul shot a massive blast, sending John away. Going unconscious.

"John!" Guy shouted rescuing his friend. Retreating with the rest of the Green Lantern corps. The combined unexpected might of Parademons and Sinestro Corp overpowered them. Guy wasn't going to be able to keep them at bay. Soon the thousand they guided here, were being killed off into hundreds, then to tens. Rings flew off finding new recruits in the wake of their owners death.

**_In Search of Green Lantern_**

**_In Search of Green Lantern_**

**_In Search of Green Lantern_**

Flying away, like shooting stars in the night. Previous lanterns sat suspended in space, blood flowing out. The bodies of the fallen polluted the space around earth. Mongul chuckled, his new army killing any stragglers. Fear was powering them, and it's source: Earth. Warworld kept a steady flow of Parademons who hunted the remaining Lanterns.

"Retreat!!" Guy shouted all hesitant, as they turned back. Wounds weakening them, lantern charges almost depleted to near zero. The Emerald army had fallen to golden might of Mongul. John scowled as he the thought of retreat knawed inside.

**Earth: Coast City**

Hals constructs of turrets layed fire on the horde. Cutting down line after line of them. Looking to the skies for some sign of backup that would never come. A Black Armored Parademon, charged landing a hit on the emerald soldier. Smacking a wall, knocking any air he had. More followed to finish him. Hawkman put himself between the two. Sending haymakers fending them off, Hal inhaled sharply. Firing missile constructs. Giving them time to recoup.

"Where's our reinforcements!?" Hawkman knelt down resting on his maces handle. Armor scuffed, scratches decorating his Nth wings. Bruises had began to form, even under his helmet fatigue peaked out.

"They were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!" Huffing out as activated his ring. A message had been sent, while the battle was raging.

"_Hal!- we've arrive-! Countered-! Resistance-!! Can't- hold them off!! Retreating!!!_"

Shock kept Hal from responding. Arm going limp at the news. His comrades had left them in fires of war. Buildings had began to collapse, Coast City was in peril.

"_Don't loose hope Hal Jordan!_"

Glancing up, J'onn spoke to him. The Martian slammed a massive fist, crushing the parademons. Vixen landed a kick watching her friends back. Taking on the spirit of a gorilla. Though wearing herself down battling so many. Pounding both fists into the back of another, then tossing it's carcass into a squad. "_Do not give up Hal Jordan! We must not fall!!_"

Aquaman thrusted his trident into the enemy. Bodies both alien and Atlantean filled the streets. Yanking it out, his forces weren't going to hold these off. Surfacers were dwindling just a rapid. The remaining squad that had fought beside him, returned. "My king! Our forces have been stalled"

"We won't be able to receive any assist" Aquaman thought over their options. Making way to the ocean was a risk, parademons were heavily focused. If alone he could make it, but he wasn't. Through the city was just as dangerous if not more. These creatures showed no mercy, seeing his warriors torn apart piece by piece. "I'll contact a Leaguer, with their help we could get assistance"

Focusing his thoughts on J'onn, trying to make contact. Only to met with silence.

"_Arthur!?"_

"_J'onn we need assistance!_"

"_I'm sorry! But we've been scattered across the city!_"

Aquaman grimaced, worried how to get his men somewhere safe. Heavy growling alerted the Atlanteans. A massive war hound bursted through the rubble. Charging jaws wide open, deflected by a swing of the trident. Soldiers fired upon the creature trying to put it down. Charging once more, Arthur thrusted his weapon. Piercing through the roof of its mouth killing it.

"Ready!" Aquaman ordered, his subordinates at a attention. "We are in for a fight"

**Warworld**

Steppenwolf watched as the horde swallowed earth. Spreading across continent, across continent spreading like wildfire. Mongul had secured the Corp around Earth. Turning on his heel to the other elite. Kalibak grumbled in silence.

"If you wish to speak, speak" Steppenwolf mocked as the younger glares.

"I want to fight! I didn't come to conquer just sit!"

He spoke truth Steppenwolf had grown tired, so did the others. The Hounds were not to be sent til given word. This didn't mean they couldn't fight those elsewhere. "Your wish is granted"

**EARTH: Washington, D.C.**

Kalibak was transported to the country's capital. The heroes had been moderately resistant. Their horde had been dying off quickly. Hawkgirl, spotted the doorway open, a flash ofnlight blinding. Redtornado, threw a whirlwind disrupting their formation. The android had sustained damage over the course of the fight. Though the horde wasn't as focused in Washington.

"Hey buddy! You okay!?" Metamorpho rushed to his side, RedTornado knelt down in malfunction. Metomorpho through a steel fist into a parademon. Shielding his friend hoping he recovered hastily. "Come on! Talk to me!"

RedTornado saw his fingers twitched. Scans had become unreliable, his eye implant cracked. "I've s-sustained damage"

"Now!?"

Seeing the heroes, sending a grin as he gripped his staff. Kalibak stomped towards them, Hawkgirl charged mace held high, only to be smack away. Metamorpho widen his gaze as he too rushed. Kalibak went to strike, changing into gas. The swing went straight through. Reforming behind with his arm formed into a spiked mace.

"Nice try!!" A slamming his staff into the shapeshifters stomach. Sent him through a wall. "But it wasn't good enough"

RedTornado could see the alien, but couldn't receive detailed information. Rising, limbs spasming trying to push through.

"A challenger"

**Earth: San Diego**

The Female Furies stepped out scanning the city. The sandy shores polluted by blood and flesh. San Deigo, was pivotal in securing both ocean front. Atlanteans had been holding the horde off. Thus keeping them from taking the city. Citizen Steel, saw the warrioresses standing in their way.

"Kill him" Gilotina ordered, Stompa stepped ahead. Sprinting towards the steel coated hero. Facing her head as the two clashed, Heywood was sent flying. Crashing into car denting it in. Shaking his head, charging once more as she went to punch. Ducking out the way, striking her fast.

"How'd that feel!?-" a back hand met his jaw staggering Heywood. Rising, Stompa grips one of his ankles slamming him down. Throwing him across the beach into the pier. Stompa advanced, a shot hit her shoulder. Falling to the ground seeing a rivet in the sand. Glancing up, she saw Hammer strike her face.

"Heywood!? You alright!?"

"Uh... yeah, just gotta catch a breath!"

A bladed whip struck his head, as Lashina soon wrapped it around his neck. Pulling smacking Steels head to the ground. Placing a knee on her enemies temple. "Weakling"

Her voice seductive, and cold shivering Irons spine. An oncoming punch Lashina released to avoid it. Heywood stood guard as Irons rose up. "Hey you good?"

"Yeah, I'm good"

The four surround the duo, back to back not wavering. Claded in steel, though would it be enough?

**Earths Orbit**

Mongul stood watch as many had tried to pierce through. Red Rocket flew with other heroes who attempted to disband the Yellow Lanterns.

"_Be ready!_"

"More come? Foolish" Mongul charged his ring. Fear pulsing through it. "Very well, come feel fear!"


	11. Regroup

Batman had lifted a chunk of wall off to get to the control box. The attack came so suddenly that neither knew on how to react. Stone collected data from any news outlet. Most had gone dark, but a few kept a live stream open.

"The invasion is getting worse"

"It seems that way" Bruce, reconnected what they had available. The Hall of Justice had been hit first in the wave. Likely to limit communication between them. Turning the systems on, news had covered many of the fights breaking out. The League barely able to get by with numbers. "We need to get in the fight"

"I can't contact anyone"

"We'll need to use live news footage to get any information"

"Superman, Diana and Flash are in Metropolis, but most of the worst is coming elsewhere" Cyborg ran through what he could get. It wasn't giving him very much hope. "We can't stay"

"Where to then?"

"Coast City, they ain't goin to be holding out for much longer"

"Let's move"

**Metropolis**

Parademon flew into a collapsing tower detonating on impact. Using suicide tactics to keep the man of steel at bay. Collapsing as he and Wonder Woman flew to catch it. Kal was intercepted by squads of Parademons. Keeping him from assisting, only able to catch one half. The other splitting into several pieces. Falling on the streets below, Superman shot a beam of heat. Slicing through them, freeing himself. Shocked as he saw the destruction. Wonder Woman sat her half down, seeing it as pointless to carry.

"They're trying to kill everyone" Diana spoke taking in hefty breaths. Burns covered her arms, Kal had most of his cape burned. The horde was never-ending closing in on the two. Black Armored and foot soldiers came.

The Flash stared at the pillars seeing Parademons flood out. Hearing as they edged closer to his position. Rushing out of view to his friends back in the city. Flash had sustained damage to his suit, scorched and torn. Still able to handle to speed it dealt.

Superman threw a punch striking one. Launching it into a squadron, Wonder struck down one after another her sword. No longer holding back to shorten their numbers. Flash zoomed by striking a few with lightning like fists. "Hey!! Sorry I'm late!"

"Flash! What did you find!?" Superman shouted throwing another away.

"There doesn't see to be an end!!" Flash grabbed one, slamming it into a car. Using speed to dodge any attack that came. "I tried contacting J'onn!! No answer!!"

"Then you need to go!! Make contact so we can regroup!" Diana ordered the scarlet speedster nodded. Shooting of in a sprint, avoiding any unwanted fight.

**Coast City**

Arrow aimed in deep concentration, timing it just right. Releasing it, piercing through the air. Cutting a support beam, sent crashing into a few parademons. Quickly taking cover to avoiding detection. Peaking just enough to stay hidden. Oliver had been stuck in the supermarket district. Running short of arrows, not enough to handle them.

"_Anyone there?_"

Oliver panicked covering the receiver. Silencing the radio chatter he was picking up. Peaking around a corner unable to see any that heard. Wiping away his sweat and dirt that covered his face. Letting go of the air he held, trapped by anxiety. "Arrow here"

"_Arrow, where are you?_"

"Market" whispering trying to muffle any noise. He wasn't sure how much longer he could remain. The store was on its very last legs. "On my last few arrows"

"_Can you make it to city hall?_"

Gazing across his city view, it would be most of an hour. A little more without his trick arrows. "I can try"

Taking in a deep grabbing what arrows he could. Tightening his eyes closed, rushing out of cover. Sprinting across streets, and pass cars, a few scavengers saw him. Hissing, skinny and sickly creatures, with needle like teeth. Jumping after the archer, trying to catch him. Taking glanced turns to fire an arrow. Hitting their mark or closer.

Turning down the main street as abandoned cars littered. Slowing Arrow squeezing, scavengers crawled atop. Firing another only for it to miss. Escaping the labyrinth of cars falling to ground. A scavenger leaped after Arrow. An unexpected kick knocked it away. A few others rushed, only to be gunned down by Atlanteans.

"Vixen?"

"Hey Ollie!" Offering a hand, taking to help rise to his feet. Witnessing her friend in such a state. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little caught" a heavy exhale left him.

"Well we found you"

Arrow saw the Atlantean forces. Vixen had met up with them by the beach front. "Who's we?"

"Me and the rest of Atlantean Army" Vixen had seen just as much fighting. Helping both soldier and civilian alike. "We're heading to city hall, I assume you are too?"

"No doubt"

**Warworld**

The War Dogs had been taken out of their stasis. Now ready to be deployed at a moments notice. Granny grinned, she couldn't wait for such destruction.

"With our hounds we could raise the grounds"

"Granny, are you sure their ready?" Barda inquired.

"You're worried?"

"Cautious"

"No I understand" the elder walked close by her. Tensing at the sight of her commander. "Creatures such as metas are unpredictable"

"I just don't want to leap to early"

"Don't worry, any leap we take will have bounds to reap"

**Earth: Coast City, City Hall**

J'onn had been able to get a message to those in Coast City. All heroes able to meet came. Arrow and Vixen were last to arrive with Atlantean remnants. Meeting in the meeting hall, as action was needed.

"We need a plan"

"What plan? We can't even hold them off!" Arrow shouted fatigue wearing him down. "Plus we can't exactly attack"

"Aggression is needed in order to turn the field of battle" Aquaman shouted, under thirty Atlanteans survived. Others would come if not for those defending the beaches. "My troops won't be able to suffice"

"And the Lanterns can't come" Hal interjected.

"Why the hell not!?"

"The Yellow Lanterns have blocked any outer space contact"

"Then get Sinestro to put them down!"

"Sinestro doesn't lead" the answered came as a surprise. Who would be able to usurp Sinestro? He held them with iron fist in hand. "Either way, we have to make due"

"Correct"

All turned to see Cyborg and Batman enter. The mechanical man held in his hand a footlocker. Three times the size of any man. Setting it down, as Bruce placed himself in the center.

"We brought supplies"

Opening it, showing an array of weaponry. Arrows, heavy material armor, and short transmit radios. This could give them a chance against the invading army.

"We need to find a way to destroy the pillars"

"They have an unknown source of energy" J'onn explained.

"Not exactly!" A scarlet streak entered, with bolts arching off. A familiar face anyone would recognize.

"Flash, what news do you have on Clark and Diana?"

"Oh so, no thanks glad you're alive?"

"Flash"

"Okay, they can't make it here, they've deployed suicide squads to detonate on impact"

"Damn!"

"They need to stay or else they could kill civilians trapped in the city still"

"We are on our own" Victor answered

"Anyways as I was saying, their programmed let flow a steady stream of energy"

"Where?"

Flash zipped by finding a piece of chalk. Drawing up a triangle, with a massive circle at the bottom. "Here"

"A conduit?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever is holding the door open, it's there"

"I need to get closer in order find a way to close it" Bruce explained, as everyone gathered around the diagram. "We strike, today"


	12. Hounds Hunt

Parademons flew from the pillar. Unstopping in numbers, J'onn flew side by side with Vixen and Hawkman. Batman held the ground with the rest.

"J'onn are ready?"

"_Ready_"

"_Now_!"

All charged, as the creatures spotted their forces. Stampeding to meet them head on. The swarm blocked out the skies, unwavering in the sight.

"Now!!" Sending the order Cyborg and Arrow split with the Atlantean forces. Taking high ground positioning themselves. Aiming true at the horde that came. Morphing his hand into a cannon, as Oliver notched an arrow. "Fire!!"

A line blasts were shot passing off as a wave of energy. Striking parademons down on collision. J'onn crashed into the oncoming ground force. Vixen did flew over them, then took on the elephant spirit. Free falling crushing those under the weight. Taking on the lion spirit, slashing at those around her. Hawkman flew readying his made high. Slamming it into a line that felt the devastating blow.

"We need to get to the base of the pillar!"

A army of Parademons blocked their path. They would have to fight through to get to their goal. J'onn magnified his limbs to disrupt waves. A large fist crushed a squad under his strength. Lengthening arms as whips to cut down others. Seeing the pillar only a mile away. A batarang shot by his head, killing one that was creeping up on J'onn. "Thank you!"

A mace smashed ones head, Hawkman made sure they were arms length. Swinging his weapon each hit leathal on impact. Using his metal wings as blades to cut them down. Vixen slammed one into the ground. Throwing another into the air, using as opportunity. Hawkman struck, hitting it into a crowd.

"We need to punch a hole!"

Speeding striking with unseen punches. Sprinting in a circle creating a whirlwind. Pulling those in sky and on ground in. Unable to escape the high winds. Cyborg fired the outer layer of the horde, giving his friends breathing room. Green shots of energy were fired, Hal kept the Parademons at hay. Shielding Cyborg and Arrow as more came.

"We can't, we don't have the numbers" notching another arrow, Oliver fired an explosive. Killing a small group, feeling as if it did nothing. "Are you sure you can get in!?"

Batman landed an mid-air kick. Dodging attacks left and right, concentrated on the pillar. The massive energy circluated, only feet between them. "I just need to get close!"

**Warworld**

Stepponwolf watched as the heroes fought. Their tenacity challenging the forces of Apokolips. An amused smile grew as he watched. He could send thousands, but as long as they stood. More would rally around to resist. "Stop all forces headed to Coast City"

Grail watched her father's general. Excitement grew inside him, as turned his gaze towards the hounds.

"Do it"

"We'll make examples out of these mortals" turning to his niece, grinning wide. "Send the hounds"

**Coast City**

The battle raged, Parademons fought not a second of hesitation. Leaguers tried to clear a path to the pillar. Swarming around them, as Cyborg focused a beam. Slicing through the strongest of Apokoliptin armor. Aquaman thrusted his trident into one. Slashing to keep their distance back.

"I've got you!!"

A strange occurrence was witnessed. Any Intel based on the invasion, were that Parademons died by detonation or by battle. None retreated, not did any shy away from fighting. In an instant though, they stopped. Actions halted in moment, not a word spoken. Leaving the battlefield was a shock, as they flew into the nearby buildings. Staring at the heroes who remained on the field.

"They retreat?" The king asked scanning the horde. They acted more like wolves awaiting for the alpha. Gazing at the pillar of energy. The heroes turned their gaze the same. Within the energy tower stood figures. Exiting a group of four stood oddly different than the others. A green giant, who held a sword stepped to his back. A demon engulfed in flames a chain wrapped around his chest. A woman floated dressed in red. Then a man with metalic claws protruding from his knuckles.

"Who are they?"

"I don't care! We're ending this!!" Hal shouted, his ring charged. Holding as much willpower it could. Hearing the largest, hoping to end this in one blow. Fist raised high Jade light pulsing brightly. "Now!! Leave!!"

A strong force struck the lantern, so much power it felt like wind passing. He didn't even see the attack coming. Shooting through the air like a wet rag. Skipping once Hal hit the ground slowly coming to a stop.

"Argh!"

A war cry shouted from Hawkman, as the heroes charged. The Hounds bolted into different directions. Leaguers chased after them not wanting to let them go. The giant was the only one who hadn't left the field. Standing as guardian of the pillar. Hawkman charged smashing his hammer into the monsters face. Striking twice only to have his mace caught. Eyes widening as a punch landed. Using his wings as shields, striking the nth metal. Sending Hawkman flying into a car.

Groaning as he saw a dent forming in his wings. The strength behind it was incredible. "H-how?"

The beast growled as marched forth. Vixen sprinted call on the jaguar spirit. Leaping, dodging a sluggish punch. Scratching his shoulder, barely grazing. Ducking a back hand using the gorilla spirit. Landing punches in the midsection, then to the chin. A palm struck her side, bruising her side as she fell.

"Damn you!!"

Hawkman recovered striking once more. Aiming for the knee, only bending slightly. Swinging it the opposite way, striking his head. Hitting the monsters stomach, attempting another. The Jade beast dodged, using his oversized hand to grip Hawkmans head. Struggling to get out, as he was smashed into the ground.

"Agrh!" A massive fist raised high then brought down. Striking the wings once more. Raising his hand again, only to have Vixen grab hold of his forearm. "Vixen!?"

"Get up!!" Shouting at her teammate. A strong grip took hold of her ankle. Tossing her away like a stick, landing on her feet. Landing a kick to his side annoying him further. Swinging his arms as Vixen slid underneath. Losing sight of her.

"You're a big guy!" Growling as he found Vixen. Hawkman slowly recovering from his assault. Charging thrusting a wing forth, contacting only air. Hulk grasped at the wing throwing him. Catching himself mid flight. Vixen distracted the beast using what strength she could muster. In time her fists would barely effect him. "What are you made of!?"

A jab, with the power of a bulldozer struck. Launching Vixen away, blood drew from her lip. J'onn caught his teammate, setting her down. Hands felt bruised and cut, like she was hitting stone. Examining his friend in pain, Hawkman attacked the monster. Mace barely scratching the Hulks skin.

"I need get back in there!"

"No, you're injured" placing a hand on her shoulder. Using a bit of strength to show he was serious. Unable to argue against J'onn. "Besides I need you to help Hal, make sure they don't target him"

Nodding as she ran off to cover the Green Lantern. Picking the limp body of the ground. Taking shelter behind a beaten down bus. Hal moaned as he was moving roughly. Awakened to see Vixen peering out.

J'onn charged throwing a series of punches. Making contact pushing the giant back each time. A unexpected back hand connected, sending him flying. Recovering shifting into a large jade dragon. Biting down on the hound, it felt like a rock. The Hulk the jaws open, widening them with brute strength. Struggling to close, shifting again into a massive snake. Wrapping around and tightening his hold.

"Argh!!!!" He roared,growing in anger and strength. Forcing himself out the hold. Gripping a fang, Hulk slammed J'onn into the ground. Bashing a fist in the side of the skull. Drawing a river of blood.


End file.
